Agentless systems are computing systems such as autonomic systems that are capable of self-management. These systems do not require traditional human monitoring or input to continuously and effectively operate and make decisions. Agentless systems can execute operating systems and applications, thereby causing graphical content to be generated and displayed at a display device. The displayed content is consumed or interacted with by users or viewers of the display device.